Because of You
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Yang aku inginkan hanya kembali ke pelukan Hinata/ Mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because of You © Kelly Clarkson**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), ide pasaran dll.**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, Drama (?), Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap langit yang terasa sangat cerah—padahal ini bukanlah musim panas. Burung-burung beriul saling menyahut satu sama lain. Pohon-pohon bergerak melambai tertiup angin. Aku semakin memeluk erat jaket yang aku kenakan. Suhu udara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih dingin, padahal langit begitu cerah. Aku mengamati sekelilingku. Semua masih tampak sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu. Yang berbeda adalah sekarang ada aku di sini. Aku kembali ke tempatku. Kampung halamanku. Rumahku.

Aku menghirup udara bebas. Betapa aku merindukan tempat ini. Tempat aku yang selalu mengingatkanku dengan dia. Dia yang aku cintai namun aku sakiti. Apa kabarnya sekarang? Aku tidak tahu. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kehidupannya sekarang? Semoga dia selalu baik dan sehat.

Aku duduk di bangku taman yang dulu sering aku untuk duduk bersamanya. Rasanya masih membekas dalam ingatanku tentang dirinya. Senyumannya, wajahnya yang bersemu merah, hangat tangannya dan semua tentang dia. Betapa aku merindukannya.

Taman ini begitu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu di hadapanku. Aku tidak merasa bosan. Bagaimana aku bisa merasa bosan jika di tempat ini lah aku bisa merasakan kehangatan darinya, meskipun semua itu cuma palsu. Hanya khayalan bodohku saja. Aku memperhatikan jemariku yang melingkar sebuah cincin. Itu cincin pernikahanku dengannya. Orang yang kucinta.

Pertama kali aku memakainya aku merasa aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. Kau mau tahu kenapa? Aku akhirnya aku bisa memilikinya—Hinata. Aku bisa memamerkan pada dunia bahwa sekarang Hyuuga Hinata telah menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi miliknya. Hyuuga Hinata telah menjadi seorang Uchiha, bukan Hyuuga lagi.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas raut wajahnya yang merona kala aku menggodanya dengan panggilan Nyonya Uchiha Hinata. Dia dengan malu-malu berbicara padaku kalau ia sangat bahagia bisa menjadi Uchiha, bukan Hyuuga lagi. Ia tak bisa dipandang remeh lagi oleh keluarganya karena berhasil menjadikan aku—seorang Uchiha menjadi suaminya. Kupeluk dirinya dengan erat. Tak akan kubiarkan dia pergi dari hidupku. Tak akan kusakiti ia. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kala itu, namun, aku juga yang mengingkarinya.

Andai waktu bisa diputar, batinku. Aku sangat menyesal—tidak—kata menyesal tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku sekarang. Memang benar jika aku menyesal, aku akui itu. Namun, kata menyesal belum bisa menunjukkan perasaanku sekarang. Aku merindukan Hinata. Mantan isteriku. Aku merindukan keluarga kecilku dulu. Keluarga yang penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

Semenjak aku berpisah dengan Hinata aku merasa ada sebagian dari hidupku yang hilang. Aku merasa ada yang kurang lengkap dalam hidupku tanpa dirinya. Mungkin dulu aku belum menyadarinya, tapi sekarang aku sudah paham. Aku sudah mengerti mengapa hatiku selalu menjeritkan nama Hinata ketika aku berada jauh darinya. Karena sesungguhnya aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Ketika seseorang hadir dalam kehidupan kami—lebih tepatnya hidupku—aku juga selalu menyebut namanya. Nama Hinata seolah-olah sudah tepatri dalam jiwaku, hatiku bahkan napasku.

Tangisan memilukan dari Hinata di hari di mana aku meninggalkannya dengan sebuah surat cerai masih berputar dalam otakku. Ungkapan kata sedihnya masih bisa aku dengar dengan baik, bahkan menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku sangat menginginkannya lagi. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis dan terluka lagi. Meskipun aku sangat yakin bahwa ia pasti akan menolakku.

**Hinata**

Bisalah kau merasakan kepedihanku saat ini?

**Hinata**

Di mana kau sekarang?

Apa kau masih di Konoha?

Apa kau juga tahu kalau aku ada di sini sekarang?

Aku melihat seorang anak kecil dalam gendongan ibunya melintas di depanku. Pemandangan itu seolah-olah mengolok diriku. Semua masalah itu berasal dari kata anak, bayi, dan membuatku frustasi. Andai ini bukan tempat umum aku yakin aku pasti akan menangis sekarang. Bukannya aku cengeng, Uchiha bukankah seorang yang lahir cengeng seperti perempuan. Aku ingin menangis karena aku merasa diriku bodoh. Tiap malam dalam tidurku aku selalu menangis. Hinata selalu hadir di mimpi-mimpiku. Itu membuatku sakit. Membuatku terluka.

Aku berpikir, apakah ini adalah hukuman untukku karena telah meninggalkan Hinata? Semua yang aku miliki dan aku kasihi mereka meniggalkanku satu per satu—termasuk anak dan istriku. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Sakura, Yumi, pikirku sedih. Aku sudah merelakan kehidupanku dan Hinata berakhir malah mereka ikut pergi sama seperti Aisaka—nama untuk anakku dan Hinata yang meninggal bahkan sebelum sempat melihat indahnya dunia. Sudah dua tahun berlalu, tapi aku masih belum merelakan mereka, terutama Yumi. Aku melakukan semua itu demi Yumi, tapi semuanya malah berakhir dengan kematiannya bersama Sakura. Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Yumi adalah anak pertamaku yang lahir ke dunia. Meskipun begitu aku juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau aku jauh lebih sakit ketika calon anakku—aisaka meninggal. Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau buah cintaku bersama Hinata harus diambil. Hinata menangis pilu, bagaimana pun juga rasanya pasti sangat sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa anak yang kau kandung tiba-tiba hilang—meninggal.

Aku sedih waktu itu. Aku hancur. Itu adalah anak pertamaku, jeritku dalam hati. Malam itu, bukannya aku menghibur Hinata—atau setidaknya aku berpura-pura terlihat tegar—aku malah memutuskan untuk menghibur diriku dengan mendatangi sebuah klub malam, dan itu adalah awal dari segalanya. Awal pertemuanku dengan seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupku. Haruno Sakura.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian menyebutku pengecut, pecundang atau apapun istilahnya itu. Ya, aku memang pengecut. Aku pencundang—seseorang yang tak bisa melihat kenyataan malah melarikan diri dengan menghindari semua kenyataan yang telah ada. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan waktu itu. Aku terlalu sedih. Aku terlalu terpukul dengan kenyataan hidup yang menghampiri diriku.

Kematian anakku sudah berjalan selama tiga bulan dan itu bukan berarti akan mengurangi rasa kehilangan yang menderaku. Aku selalu mendengar tangis Hinata di tengah malam di tidurnya. Bukannya aku tak mau menghiburnya, tapi aku tak tahu harus menghiburnya dengan cara apa. Bagi kami, kehilangan Aisaka sangatlah membuat kami terpuruk terlebih dengan vonis dokter yang menyatakan kalau kandungan Hinata sangat lemah, jadi sangat sulit baginya untuk hamil lagi. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, kurasa ungkapan itu cocok untuk kami. Tangis Hinata pecah. Aku sebagai suaminya hanya bisa menenangkannya, walau aku sendiri tak bisa tenang.

Karena hal itu lah, aku sering men ghabiskan waktuku di malam hari di klub malam. Hanya minuman yang terasa panas di tenggorokan itu yang bisa membuatku sedikit melupakan rasa kecewa, sedih dan sakit hatiku. Sakura datang untuk menghiburku. Dia wanita yang cantik dan juga pintar membuatku terpesona oleh sosoknya. Dan aku rasa itu adalah awal dari dosa kami. Aku dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan gelap.

Hinata bukannya tak tahu dengan perubahan sikapku. Dia sangat mengetahuinya, karena dia sangat mengenal sosokku dengan baik. Dia hanya tak berani bicara karena tak ingin melukai perasaanku, dan karena sikapnya itu juga aku dan Sakura semakin lama semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu. Tapi, bukan berarti setelah aku dengan Sakura aku tidak perduli dengan Hinata. Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Aku mencintai Hinata dan aku juga tak ingin kehilangannya.

Malam itu seperti biasa, Hinata selalu menungguku pulang. Karena lelah, ia malah jatuh teridur di sofa. Diam-diam aku merasa bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega menyakiti Hinata. Hinata yang baik. Hinata yang selalu mengertiku. Hinata yang tak pernah mengeluh dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba berubah padanya. Malam itu juga aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Aku harus kembali pada Hinata dan melepaskan Sakura. Ya, aku harus melakukannya.

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Aku di sini, Hinata." Hinata bangun dari mimpinya ketika aku membaringkannya di ranjang. Wajah Hinata terlihat lelah dan mengapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya?_

"_Aku mencintaimu," ungkapnya. Di sudut matanya aku melihat air mata yang sudah menggenang. Dan itu membuatku semakin tersakiti._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu."_

Sebuah benda menyentuh kakiku. Aku menengok ke bawah. Kulihat sebuah bola diam di bawah kakiku. Lalu, seorang anak tiba-tiba datang dan muncul di hadapanku.

"Paman, boleh aku minta bola-nya?"

Aku berdiri lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil bola untuk kuberikan anak kecil itu. Entah mengapa saat melihat anak kecil ini begitu mirip denganku …? Dia mempunyai warna mata hitam kelam seperti diriku dan rambutnya juga bermodel sama denganku. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan HInata. Apakah mungkin jika Aisaka terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki dia akan sama persis dengan anak kecil yang ada di hadapanku?

"Rei-_chan _… "

**TBC**

**Lanjut ato hapus minna? Say it, please!**

**Review?**


End file.
